Injustice 3
by FilmNerdWritesFanFic
Summary: After two major conflicts with his hero allies, Superman has had enough. Now with the help of both his regine and the League of Shadows, his takover of the cities will begin. Meanwhile Damian is working closely with the League, making sure everything goes to plan. Kara now finds herself at a crossroads as she remains Kals prisoner. All in the next chapter of Injustice.
1. Chapter 1

Injustice 3

Chapter 1-Damian

Damian stands like a statue on the wooden barge, hand on the hilt of his kitana, which is currently sheaved on the side of his dark red leather armour. His raven black cloak lightly flaps in the cold evening breeze. The shore line grabs his visual attention, as it comes into view through a light mist, revealing three silhouetted figures wearing dark hooded cloaks. Its been a silent journey with nothing but the breeze and the almost silent splashes from the ores travelling through the waters current. Damian takes in a single focused breath, as the barge begins to near the shore line.

Not even acknowledging the rowers, Damian steps off the barge, looking directly at the hooded figure in the middle of the three with a a focused stare. ''Welcome home Damian'' calls Talia as the young boy approaches. ''Hello Mother'' Damian says in a cold and direct voice. Talia pulls back her hood to reveal her slender and pale face. Her blonde her travels just past her neck, as it blows slightly in the breeze. Her clear red eyes focus on Damian as she smiles warmly. ''Your grand father was starting to worry'' Talia casually says ''Well lets go see the old man than, put his mind at ease'' Damian replies, maintaining his cold tone as he walks past his mother and the two still hooded figures.

It is a quiet walk through the tall palm trees, that is until Damian and his mother reach the temple doors. The temple holds strong, though the surface of the dark grey stone looks withered with age. The spiked tops of the temples towers look like silhouettes in the brightness of the moon light a couple of cloaked assassins look down at Damian and his mother from the top. Damian returns the stare as he walks along side his mother.

''So who are these guys?'' Damian asks as the stone doors of the temple slide open ''Where they going to try and assassinate me as well'' Talia looks to her son with a frown ''That was just business Damian. Your grandfather was convinced you had betrayed him, and so was I'' there is a long silence after Talia's statement. ''Well you can relax now mother. You won't need to send anymore'' Damian replies not even looking at his mother as they walk through the dark stone calved halls. ''I'm sorry Damian'' she says with a frown curving her red lips. ''Yeah'' Damian replies ''You always are''

Damian's last words are followed by a long silence, which last all the way to the tall oak double doors. Talia stops in her step as she is about to push the doors open. She turns to Damian ''Are you ready son?'' she asks ''Open the door mother. No time to waste'' Talia lets out a light chuckle before pushing the doors open.

In the next room a round table is positioned in the centre of four pillars each made out of a dark stone and each with a lit torch on their facing sides. The torches light the rounded table where a grey haired man in red robes sits in a cross legged position. His tired and wrinkled eyes look directly to Damian as he walks in and sits. Talia sends her two escorts out of the room and joins her son at the table. As they sit Raise al Ghoul looks to Damian expectingly ''Is it done?'' He asks sharply. Without saying a word Damian reaches into his cloak and pulls out a black cowl with pointed ears adorning it and slides it across the table at Raise. ''Its done. Celina Kyle is dead'' Raise smiles slightly as he looks down at the cowl. ''Well done Damian, your loyalty is proven and I look forward to having you by my side, when we take Gotham'' Damian nods ''Good boy'' Raise says with the same sharp tone ''now lets discuss your next target, your father'' Damian looks down at the table slightly giving Raise an excuse to shoot him a narrowed glare.

Damian stands on a sandy hill staring out at the shore watching the last of the sun set over the sea. He closes his eyes and breaths lightly, letting the still cold air pass over him. ''You should never hesitate around your grandfather Damian, that's how you get assassins sent after you'' Talia calls from behind him. Damian takes in another light breath. ''If you think I have second thoughts about killing my father, than you are very much mistaken. He has done nothing but cast me out and shame me. A sword to the chest is the best he deserves'' Talia smiles widely at Damian's statement. ''I'm so proud of you Damian, don't ever forget that, but just make sure you can live up to these words. I would hate to have to take you out of the picture'' Her words hang in the air and a long silence follows before Damian turns to his mother, his narrowed expression partly shadowed. ''Well that could get messy'' he responds coldly, before walking past his mother and back to the temple. Talia smiles after him ''Good boy'' she says with a before letting out a little laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Injustice 3

Chapter 2- Kara

Screams echo throughout Metropolis. Kara holds her head and whimpers as every scream is amplified. ''Please'' she says through tears ''make it stop''. In that moments she feels a sharp ache and sting in her stomach. She screams out as her eyes are drawn to the knife in her gut, and to the familiar gloved hand of the clown who put it their.

She feels her head get forced up by The Jokers rough hand. ''Do you hear them my dear'' the Joker says with a demonic smile on his face before laughing ''Do you hear all the people you could save if you where more like your cousin'' Kara grits her teeth as her tearful expression tightens up into a snarl. The Joker's sunken in eyes come within inches of her own. He twists the knife, making her scream through her teeth. ''Listen to them little one'' The Joker says through hysterical laughter ''Listen to them all''

Kara lets out a high pitched cry as all at once she hears them. She hears a little girl crying out for her mother. She hears the agonizing screams of an old man as his house topples down onto of him. She hears a young boy's final struggling breaths. ''Get out of my head'' she screams as she feels her eyes warm up in an instant, before they fire laser beams straight at The Joker. His hysterical laughter continues as he melts away in front of her.

From a high balcony Kal and Diana watch as Kara thrashes around her cell in a hot sweat. Her shoulder length blonde hair sticks to her neck as silver kryptonite lights shine down, illuminating wherever she moves. Kal looks to his cousin with a long stare as Diana shakes her head. ''This is pointless Kal. She's to strong willed, I should know. I trained her after all'' Diana looks to Kal, eagerly awaiting his response. ''I won't kill my last remaining family Diana'' he says through gritted teeth. Diana sighs as she shakes her head. ''So what we've already had a month of doing this to her'' she says as she gestures to Kara's cell ''Why not put her out of her misery, after all you don't want to look weak in front of Raise Al Ghoul do you?'' ''No I don't'' Kal responds before looking up to Cyborg in the control hub and lightly nodding to him. Kara falls limp to the ground, crying as she feels herself falling asleep.

With time feeling like a creature of the unknown, Kara stands in a small shower cubical. Her wrists and ankles bound by green kryptonite infused manicles as a combination of cold and warm water soaks her naked form. She barely feels the sharp green kryptonite in her wrists and ankles, or even the water on her skin. She stares blankly at the mechanical arms which soup her down, as her thoughts begin to wonder, first to her cousin than to herself. She wonders, if she even still has the strength to do what she fears the most.

Her thoughts are interrupted by, a hand on her shoulder ''Kal wants to speak to you, get dressed and go see him'' Kara looks around to see Diana stood behind her. She moves her hand from her shoulder and begins to walk away. ''What did you do to him?'' Kara asks directly as she turns to look at Diana. Diana looks back, with a cold expression ''Nothing. He makes his own decisions, and your wasting time''. Without saying another word Diana leaves the room, the tapping of her boots on the ground being the only noise as Kara looks at her white prison uniform with a numb expression ''I'm sorry Kal'' she says as she plants her head in her hands ''I failed you''

Kal stands tall, in front of a wide rectangular window, which over looks the dark metal walkways and cages of the Red Sun Prison. A robotic eyed Bruce Wayne stands not far from him. ''I just got word'' Kal says as he looks to Bruce ''Celina Kyle is dead. I want you in Gotham, let the city witness the new Batman'' Bruce looks to Kal with his purple lit eyes and nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Injustice 3

Chapter 3-Kara and Kal

The sun rises in the bright blue sky, reflecting off of the high rising buildings. The reflective glass of each building depict the sky above as well as the surrounding greenery and white paths below, creating a mirror effect throughout Krypton. Kara sits on a holographic bench below holding a blue and red flower in her hand, the petals sway and dance in her palm as the blues and reds illuminate her hand. She barely notices anyone passing by as she smiles down at the flower.

''Kara'' she hears from the side of her. She looks up with a sharp start to see her mother sat smiling at her ''Got lost in thoughts again?'' Kara smiles back ''Yeah. Sorry. Did you need me to take care of Kal again?'' Kara asks as she pockets the flower ''Yes please Kara. Your father's meeting with the council ran overtime, and now they've requested a second opinion from me'' Kara nods and stands up ''I'll get home then'' she says with a smile before her mother stand up and takes Kara's hand in hers. ''Keep him safe Kara'' she says as her eyes water up ''Its important'' Kara looks at her mother and nods, before embracing her in a hug.

''Did you know she'd be sending you to earth the next day'' Kal asks Kara, as she sits, looking slightly down at the silver desk. ''No'' Kara says ''But I knew she had something on her mind'' Kal reaches over and lifts Kara's chin up , looking her in the eyes. ''Don't you see why I must be so ruthless now?'' Kara shakes her head ''We do not get to decide who lives and dies. We where sent here as guardians not killers'' Kal sighs ''If you could have saved your mother would you have?'' Kal asks as he sits back in his chair ''Yes'' Kara responds ''But I would bring her attackers to justice, not kill them like a savage'' She looks Kal straight in the eyes as she finishes talking. ''Are you saying The Joker and Brainiac should not be killed, that we should risk more lives and potentially let them live'' Kal responds in a raised tone. ''If it means being morally better then them, than yes''

There is a long pause as Kal stand up and walks to a panel on the back wall. He presses a few digits and the wall opens, revealing a caped red and blue suit. In the centre lies the same waterfall curving symbol. ''You want this back?'' Kal asks as he looks directly at Kara ''Because I'll give it to you on one of two conditions. It will either be what you wear to help me bring justice to a horrid cruel world, or it will be the what you wear, at your own executed'' Kara takes a shaky breath ''Lois would be ashamed of you. You've become nothing but a tyrant, and I would sooner die than serve a tyrant'' ''What about all that talk about saving me?'' Kal responds ''Your to far gone'' Kara says coldly. A long silence follows before Kal stands up and pulls Kara up onto her feet. He moves his face inches from hers ''Don't make me use the black kryptonite lights again ''You see what I mean, your to far gone. You would sooner torture me further than be merciful. Do what you will. I'm just sorry I couldn't save you from yourself'' Kal looks away and sighs ''Diana will be waiting outside for you. Tomorrow, in the name of the Regime and the League of Assassins you will be executed'' Kara shoots a cold glare at her cousin before making her way outside the office.

''Your making a mistake Kara'' Diana says as they approach her cell ''Do you have any idea what kind of world we could have under the guidance of Kal'' ''A cruel one'' Kara responds ''No Kara, a just one, one where the horrid and cruel are wiped out like vermin''. Kara turns to Diana as they arrive back at her cell ''and was Billy Batson, one of these individuals you speak of?'' Diana unlocks Kara's manacles, practically breaking them with force ''Billie was a coward'' she says in a firm tone ''He was just a child'' Kara shouts back ''You are an accomplice to the murder of a child, so don't talk to me about justice'' As she finishes her sentence she feels a heavy fist across her face. ''Watch your tongue'' Diana shouts before forcefully pushing her back into her cell. ''Murderer'' Kara shouts to Diana as she walks away ''Murderer''


	4. Chapter 4

Injustice 3

Chapter 4-Celina and Damian

Celina stands, silhouetted, against the setting sun. She looks down from the tall office building, seeing nothing that particularly catches her eye. She just stares, almost like she is looking for some kind of answer down in the dark back allies''Catwomen'' she hears over her com device ''Catwomen. We need to regroup'' She moves her gaze up to Gothams horizon. ''I'm sorry'' Celina says with a forced smile before her finger bounces off the red button on the device. She wipes a few tears from her eyes, before taking a single focused breath and throwing the device over the ledge.

A blurry eyed Batman looks down at the broken device, before looking up the tall glass structure before him. Two shaking homeless men look up, meeting at his blank expression ''Batman?'' one of them ask with tears in his eyes ''Where have you been?'' Batman returns a cold glare before pulling out his grappling gun and accelerating up the building.

''Celina Kyle'' she hears from behind her. She turns on her heels, greeting the young boy with a smile. ''Hello Damian. Come to catch up for all time sake, or is this a business trip? Saying nothing Damian pulls out his Kitana from his belt. ''In the name of The League of Assassins, you die tonight'' Celina jerks her head and laughs at Damian's serious tone. Your father would be so disappointed in you'' Damian begins to walk to Celina, taking long strides ''He always was'' Catwomen crouches down as she pops her metal claws and pounces.

Batman rolls onto the roof, blinking as he stands. As he blinks his surroundings get de-constructed, taking the form of three dimensional diagrams. He navigates the crime scene to see scuff marks on the ledge of the building where someone stood. He sees small boot prints lead forward, then stopping as finger markings are seen in the dirt. ''She was crouching'' he says quietly to himself before walking forward to see the various scuff marks from boots, accompanied by a many blood splatters.

Catwomen avoids Damians strikes, to counter them with her own. She gets a single clawed glove across his face, before finding herself having to jump back from a mid sword swipe. She flips into the air, angling her foot to kick Damians kitana out of his hand, only for him to pull away. She manages to land on all fours and jumps at Damian again, this time lunging forward, landing a hit on his stomach, and breaking through his leather armour. Damian makes a heavy swing for Celina's chest. She jumps back, only for Damian to lung forward and knock her off balance with the hilt of his kitana and land a slash across her face. As the two trade blows, they find themselves steadily approaching the ledge of the building.

Batman walks to the far ledge of the building, where he can see a shattered pane of glass, as well as a body, eight stories below. The body is clearly female and as his visual display tells him is the body of Celina Kyle.

Seeing that she is getting dangerously close to the edge, Celina pulls out her whip and swings it for Damians face, landing a direct him, as Damian releases two throwing knives, each finding place in her chest. She lets out a gasp as she steps back onto the ledge of the building. She then lets out a scream as Damians sword finds placement in her stomach. She looks to him shocked at first as the colour drains from her face, she then finds herself curiously squinting, as she looks down at the knives. She sees what seems to be two codes. ''Oh'' she says as she coughs up blood and falls backwards off of the building. In a desperate moment she, manages to latch her whip onto the top ledge and swing to the window, shattering through and landing like a rag doll on the floor. She takes her last struggled breaths as she turns on her side and closes her eyes. She falls completely limp and her skin pales.

Damian abseils down and into the window, before kneeling down and pulling off her mask. There is a pause as he looks down at her ''Sorry'' he says ''Can't compromise'' he says directly before jumping off of the building and gliding down into the evening shadow of Gotham.

Batman holds Celna's body in his arms, looking curiously at her open chest wounds, before a sudden beeping from his circular collar alerts him, along with a sudden a voice that should sound familiar to him. ''This would be moving if not for that sick jewellery around your neck'' Batman turns to see a figure stood in the doorway. He wears a red steel mask and stands with both hands in his leather jacket pockets. ''Guess what those codes where for?, the beeping should give you a clue'' Batman looks to Jason, for a long moment before running to strike him.


	5. Chapter 5

Injustice 3

Chapter 5- Awake

Batman and Jason trade punches as Jason looks for an opening. Once he finds one Jason lands a kick square on Batman's chest sending him a few feet back. It takes Batman no time at all to lung forward knocking Jason onto the ground, with a bone crunching crack to the jaw. Batman brings a fist down onto Jason. He dodges and retaliates with a swift and viscous kick to Batman's side. Batman grunts in annoyance before pulling out a metal ball from his belt and throwing it to the ground. In no time at all the room fills with a thick mist as Batman jumps out of site. Jason stands firm ready to strike, as he looks around the mist, hearing Batman's bleeping collar.

''I know, where you are. Unless you do something about that bleeper your screwed'' Jason says with a casual smile, before hearing a metallic noise on the ground. He looks to see a small metal sphere. He jumps back, throwing his arms in front of him as the sphere explodes.

Kara stands in the centre of her cell, staring directly at the metal doorway ahead. She hears laughter at the side of her. The same demonic laughter she had heard just hours ago. She turns to see the same gangly clown sat staring at her with the same demented smile and wide open unblinking eyes. ''Poor little Kara. You thought you could save him. You never thought your little cousin could be such a monster, yet here you are, at the peak of realisation. That must stink'' He says the last few words with an excited high pitch. ''I'll be dead soon. She responds as she looks to him coldly ''What do you want from a dead girl clown clown?'' The Joker lets out a high pitched laugh ''I want to relish in your failure. It amuses me that you will now die, having to except the truth that pains you'' A single tear leaves Kara's eye as she grits her teeth. ''Well I'm alive right aren't I clown, and that puts me one up on you'' The Joker laughs hysterically as he begins to turn to ash ''Oh no Kara. We both know, you died a long time ago''. The ash turns to particles in the air, leaving Kara to wipe the single tear from her face.

The red metal mask, helps block out the explosion, but not quite enough to prevent a ringing in Jason's right ear. He grunts as he pulls off his mask and holds his ear. He pulls his hand away to see a small amount blood in his palm ''Any time now Barbara'' he says down the head set ''Just give me a little longer'' Barbara replies ''This is a tough inscription'' As Barbara finishes her sentence Jason feels a fist against the right side of his jaw. He is sent to the ground. He barely manages to recover long enough to dodge a sharp metallic batarang ,which gashes the side of his his head. From his lead down position he pulls out a rounded bomb from his own belt and throws it directly at Batman's face. Batman pulls his cape infront of him and stands firm as the explosion sends him back five foot. As he lowers his cape he is met with a right hook from Jason. The right hook lands followed by a left one which gets blocked. Jason gets kicked five foot back, landing with a loud thud against the floor. Before he knows it batman is above him. He sees one of batman's gauntlets grow metallic curved knives. His eyes widen as he blocks one with his arm. ''Barbara hurry up'' he shouts down the head set as the bleeping on Batman's collar gets faster.

The metallic doors slide open. Kal comes marching in ''Its time Kara'' he says coldly as he inputs the key code to her cell. Kara looks to him and lets out a little half hearted laugh as she shakes her head. He walks threw the door as he pulls out a set of manacles, engraved with green jagged kryptonite stones. She winces as he closes them around her wrists. ''Nothing to say?'' Kal asks with a low tone of frustration ''No'' Kara replies ''Enough has been said''. Kal sighs and puts a hand on Kara's shoulder and pushes her forward.

Jason breaths deeply as the knives reach the surface of his throat. ''Wake up, Bruce'' he says through gritted teeth as the knives start piercing skin on his throat. ''Wake up'' he shouts at the top of his voice before angling his foot and landing a kick straight in Batman's side. Batman is sent to the floor as his metallic collar falls off and his purple lit eyes return to their original colour. Jason stands up, looking rather shaky on his feet ''Better late than never'' he grunts as he looks down at Batman threw the darkness. A confused Batman looks around before pulling off his cowl and looking his previous opponent right in the eyes. ''Jason?'' he says in a dazed tone before receiving a heavy right hook. He falls limp cracking on the floor.

Kara begins to look curiously at the empty cells. ''Where are the rest?'' she asks Kal. She receives no response. At his silence she nods ''Oh I see'' she states, almost sounding calm and tranquil. After a few levels of metal walkways and red lights Kara is greeted by a double metal door. Kal jams a code into the control panel located at the side of the door, almost breaking it as he inputs each digit. As the door opens Kara sees five individuals. They are all bound via their wrists and ankles and in various states of rough visual well being. ''Oh no'' she says threw gritted teeth ''You use me as an example, and they will not follow'' Hearing this Kal pushes Kara into the room

Kara gets a good look around the small metallic room, seeing a tall muscular tanned man with a thick jaw. She recognises him as Black Adam. Standing by him is the tall, stern dark haired Amazon Wonder Women, or as she has come to know her, Diana. Kara barely has a minute to take in her surroundings before Diana marches forward and forces her onto her knees. She than takes a stance behind her and pulls out her gold handled sword. ''In the name of the League of Assassins and the Regime, you Kara Zor El have been found guilty of treason. For this crime, I now sentence you to death. As your blood spills, the rebels before you will know the price of their own betrayal. Do you have any last words? Kara takes a deep breath ''Kal. I thought you where more than this, but now I'm awake and I know the truth. You are a monster'' She begins and finishes her sentence, without even giving her cousin a side glance. Diana pulls her sword back. There is a short pause before she thrusts in forward.

Jason kneels over Celina's body, staring daggers threw the slits of his red metal mask. He turns to his unconscious opponent. ''I should kill you where you lie'' he says threw gritted teeth ''She would still be alive, if you would have just had the balls to take a life'' There is a short pause before Batman takes his first strained breath.


	6. Chapter 5 (Discontinued)

Injustice 3

Chapter 5- Awake

Batman and Jason trade punches as Jason looks for an opening. Once he finds one Jason lands a kick square on Batman's chest sending him a few feet back. It takes Batman no time at all to lung forward knocking Jason onto the ground, with a bone crunching crack to the jaw. Batman brings a fist down onto Jason. He dodges and retaliates with a swift and viscous kick to Batman's side. Batman grunts in annoyance before pulling out a metal ball from his belt and throwing it to the ground. In no time at all the room fills with a thick mist as Batman jumps out of site. Jason stands firm ready to strike, as he looks around the mist, hearing Batman's bleeping collar.

''I know, where you are. Unless you do something about that bleeper your screwed'' Jason says with a casual smile, before hearing a metallic noise on the ground. He looks to see a small metal sphere. He jumps back, throwing his arms in front of him as the sphere explodes.

Kara stands in the centre of her cell, staring directly at the metal doorway ahead. She hears laughter at the side of her. The same demonic laughter she had heard just hours ago. She turns to see the same gangly clown sat staring at her with the same demented smile and wide open unblinking eyes. ''Poor little Kara. You thought you could save him. You never thought your little cousin could be such a monster, yet here you are, at the peak of realisation. That must stink'' He says the last few words with an excited high pitch. ''I'll be dead soon. She responds as she looks to him coldly ''What do you want from a dead girl clown clown?'' The Joker lets out a high pitched laugh ''I want to relish in your failure. It amuses me that you will now die, having to except the truth that pains you'' A single tear leaves Kara's eye as she grits her teeth. ''Well I'm alive right aren't I clown, and that puts me one up on you'' The Joker laughs hysterically as he begins to turn to ash ''Oh no Kara. We both know, you died a long time ago''. The ash turns to particles in the air, leaving Kara to wipe the single tear from her face.

The red metal mask, helps block out the explosion, but not quite enough to prevent a ringing in Jason's right ear. He grunts as he pulls off his mask and holds his ear. He pulls his hand away to see a small amount blood in his palm ''Any time now Barbara'' he says down the head set ''Just give me a little longer'' Barbara replies ''This is a tough inscription'' As Barbara finishes her sentence Jason feels a fist against the right side of his jaw. He is sent to the ground. He barely manages to recover long enough to dodge a sharp metallic batarang ,which gashes the side of his his head. From his lead down position he pulls out a rounded bomb from his own belt and throws it directly at Batman's face. Batman pulls his cape infront of him and stands firm as the explosion sends him back five foot. As he lowers his cape he is met with a right hook from Jason. The right hook lands followed by a left one which gets blocked. Jason gets kicked five foot back, landing with a loud thud against the floor. Before he knows it batman is above him. He sees one of batman's gauntlets grow metallic curved knives. His eyes widen as he blocks one with his arm. ''Barbara hurry up'' he shouts down the head set as the bleeping on Batman's collar gets faster.

The metallic doors slide open. Kal comes marching in ''Its time Kara'' he says coldly as he inputs the key code to her cell. Kara looks to him and lets out a little half hearted laugh as she shakes her head. He walks threw the door as he pulls out a set of manacles, engraved with green jagged kryptonite stones. She winces as he closes them around her wrists. ''Nothing to say?'' Kal asks with a low tone of frustration ''No'' Kara replies ''Enough has been said''. Kal sighs and puts a hand on Kara's shoulder and pushes her forward.

Jason breaths deeply as the knives reach the surface of his throat. ''Wake up, Bruce'' he says through gritted teeth as the knives start piercing skin on his throat. ''Wake up'' he shouts at the top of his voice before angling his foot and landing a kick straight in Batman's side. Batman is sent to the floor as his metallic collar falls off and his purple lit eyes return to their original colour. Jason stands up, looking rather shaky on his feet ''Better late than never'' he grunts as he looks down at Batman threw the darkness. A confused Batman looks around before pulling off his cowl and looking his previous opponent right in the eyes. ''Jason?'' he says in a dazed tone before receiving a heavy right hook. He falls limp cracking on the floor.

Kara begins to look curiously at the empty cells. ''Where are the rest?'' she asks Kal. She receives no response. At his silence she nods ''Oh I see'' she states, almost sounding calm and tranquil. After a few levels of metal walkways and red lights Kara is greeted by a double metal door. Kal jams a code into the control panel located at the side of the door, almost breaking it as he inputs each digit. As the door opens Kara sees five individuals. They are all bound via their wrists and ankles and in various states of rough visual well being. ''Oh no'' she says threw gritted teeth ''You use me as an example, and they will not follow'' Hearing this Kal pushes Kara into the room

Kara gets a good look around the small metallic room, seeing a tall muscular tanned man with a thick jaw. She recognises him as Black Adam. Standing by him is the tall, stern dark haired Amazon Wonder Women, or as she has come to know her, Diana. Kara barely has a minute to take in her surroundings before Diana marches forward and forces her onto her knees. She than takes a stance behind her and pulls out her gold handled sword. ''In the name of the League of Assassins and the Regime, you Kara Zor El have been found guilty of treason. For this crime, I now sentence you to death. As your blood spills, the rebels before you will know the price of their own betrayal. Do you have any last words? Kara takes a deep breath ''Kal. I thought you where more than this, but now I'm awake and I know the truth. You are a monster'' She begins and finishes her sentence, without even giving her cousin a side glance. Diana pulls her sword back. There is a short pause before she thrusts in forward.

Jason kneels over Celina's body, staring daggers threw the slits of his red metal mask. He turns to his unconscious opponent. ''I should kill you where you lie'' he says threw gritted teeth ''She would still be alive, if you would have just had the balls to take a life'' There is a short pause before Batman takes his first strained breath.

DISCONTINUED- I apologise to anyone who was enjoying this story, but I have to end it here. However with more research and new ideas I will be reviving this story in a new form. I hope you all look forward to this and please do not hesitate to comment on what you think of this story as it is now. I always appreciate the feedback. Thank You for reading.


End file.
